From Hell and Its Companion!
by AyameFT
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, escaped her father that was abusing her ever since her mother died. She passes out on the night of her escape and awoke on a pirate ship. The pirate ship was lead by a captain named Natsu Dragneel. Lucy now prepares herself as a pirate, not a princess anymore. (Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro!) (This story was inspired by LeeSUP!)


**Hey guys! It's me...AyameFt! And I want to put out that I am going to be updating the whole story from top to bottom. So, sorry if I'm changing a good part. It's not my intention to do that. :/ I just wanted to adress that first. Secondly, I honestly will probably be writing more for this story than my other three. Sorry. Again. Therefore, love y'all and the support! ;) Enjoy returnees and new peeps!**

 **—**

"You will marry!"

"You will obey your father!"

"You bitchy daughter!"

"I hope you die an extra layer than hell!"

"Your mother had never loved you when she died!"

All these negative and hurtful thoughts clouded the mind of an young, beautiful madien as she ran with tears steaming down her face. She ran through the dark alley ways of the kingdom. She was never turning back now. The dress she was wearing was soaked as it rains from the dark sky. Her hair fell down onto her shoulders, sticking strongly to her shoulders and back. Her makeup was messed up and there had to be mascara draining for her thick lashes to her cheeks. Lucy's heart was pounding heavily with grief in her chest. She was tired, but her legs didn't give out. Not yet. Not until she knows she's far away from her awful father.

At this point, she knew she had vicious dogs following her scent and guards scavenging the wet, damp areas. Her father, whom was King Jude, wanted her to apparently marry an self-greedy rich prince. This wouldn't have been a huge problem if it wasn't over the fact that it was over money and power. The thought of it disgusts her. Add that to the other 10,000 problems she had with her father. Now, she's finally done with him and his angering, demanding requests.

She was scared, yes, but didn't want to forget everything she had been through with her position within a royal family and her father. Running away was just another thought as in commuting sucicde. The idea didn't stick inside her head for as long. Which, from her point of view, sucked. Period. Now, here she is...running away from her father, being chased by probably 150 guards or more all on order by her father.

The sound of dogs barking loudly in the distance interrupted her raging thoughts in no time. Though, the sound of metal clicking and clanking together made Lucy run even quicker than before. She didn't want to face half her fathers army. What made her even more mad, is that these army men were good people. She knows because she was guarded 24/7 by these fascinating and strong people. The fact that they can be easily manipulated by her father didn't bond well with her. Of course, being a guard you have to do as the king says...but doing what her father says is a different, alternating story.

But once again, the sound of dogs barking from the distance made her whine in a demoralizing way. Finally, after picking up to much speed, she tripped over her soaked dress (that she forget to be holding) and fell start onto her right kneecap. Pain erupted quickly throughout her leg then her entire body. Her mind went straight from running away to her aching kneecap. She whimpered and held in her bloody screams that she wanted to desperately let out. What's even worse is that the ground wasn't the smooth concrete. No. It had to be the rocky, uneven concrete ground. Lovely. Lucy tried to put aside her spilt opened kneecap and get up.

Right leg: "Hell no you ain't getting up!"

Right kneecap: "Lady, if you haven't already noticed is that I'm spilt open like an peanut and you getting your ass up is only going to make this worse for the both of us. End of conclusion."

Lucy groaned in pain and her wobbling arms didn't support her weight much longer. She was trying to think of other different ways to get out of this. But, by the time she finally thought of something, she noticed 3 dogs in the dark distance of the alley way she was in. Panic englufed her mind and tried scooting backwards as her first reaction. Whimpering in fear and pain came next. Lucy also couldn't happen to notice that the 3 dogs didn't have guards behind or beside them. Her eyes went wide with fear. They were set for free roam after her. It didn't matter now what they did to her. The dogs could kill her if they wanted to. She continued to scoot back and the dogs took heel after her, growling and snarling. She could visibly see their sharp teeth coming towards her. Finally, she closed her eyes and lets out a loud painful scream.

 _Whoosh_!

Suddenly, a whooshing sound came in front of her. Whimpering was heard after the whooshing sound stopped. Slowly, but surely, Lucy opened her eyes. Eventually the cloudiness of her eyes went away and she saw the 3 dogs in front of her on the ground. One bleeding from the shoulder, another on the side, and the last one just straight up dead. Obviously stabbed in the head. Lucy's gasped and spastically scooted far away from the dogs. She was breathing heavily and her voice was hoarse now, due to that loud scream she did.

Still breathing heavily, she thought about the whooshing sound and looked all around her. Finally noticing a tall shadow off to the side.

Lucy had to clear her voice before she talked, "W-Who's there?"

Of course, the figure didn't talk nor move. Figures. Lucy tired to get up, totally forgetting about her kneecap and bit her lip trying to not scream again. The pain was so anguishing that she rolled onto her back. Finally, the figure moved, walking beside her and crouching down near her shoulder. Lucy couldn't make out anything about the figure. The only thing that caught her attention was that she felt dizzy and suddenly weak. She was about to lay her head down on the ground and the figure reached out before her head could touch the ground. Now, her head was laying in the figures hand. She was honestly confused, but the feeling of the figures hand was actually...comforting. Indeed warm even being out in this cold rain.

Lucy was about to say something but before she could mutter our a single word her consciousness finally hit her. Her body felt heavy and before she closed her eyes, she thought she saw a outline of an scarf?

—

 **This was an introduction of the story. Not a whole chapter. xD Btw, think about checking me out on social media.**

 **Instagram: ooalicatoo**

 **Snapchat: ooalicatoo**

 **Pinterest: AyameFT**


End file.
